


The (drunk) Lady Rist

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [9]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenia and Andronikos confront the drunk Lady Rist on getting Nomar to Alderaan, and Andronikos has to suffer through girl-talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (drunk) Lady Rist

She wasn’t moving her left arm. And she hadn’t wanted him to touch it. Maybe the Sith guard had been too rough with her? He knew her scar was there, but maybe the old wound went deeper and the cold weather was bothering it? The chill in the air was aggravating the break in his arm from when he was a kid, because his arm was stiff. Something like that with her?

Andronikos holstered his pistols and kicked the Rist assassin over. This one had been good, hanging from the ceiling in a harness. She’d leapt down and nearly filleted him. Wenia had given him a split-second warning.

She was standing outside the private tower to Lady Rist’s quarters, clutching her cloak about her in the wind, eyes trained on him.

There was a snowstorm probably on its way. Andronikos crossed the courtyard to join her, tucking his hands under his armpits to warm them up.

“You wanna open the door or me?”

Wenia sliced her hand through the air. The door went flying into the hallway beyond. “You can have the guards.”

“Thanks.” He barged in, guns at the ready, and drilled a couple shots into the soldiers running right at him. Another man was trying to wedge himself out of where the door had gotten stuck in a corner.

He leveled a blaster at Andronikos.

The pirate beat him to the shot.

The blaster clattered to the floor.

“Clear,” he barked.

Wenia stepped over the threshold and pointed to the lift. “Up we go. Suppose it’s booby-trapped?” They stepped inside.

“Wouldn’t be any fun if it wasn’t.” Andronikos hit the up switch, paused, scratched his neck with his blaster, and shot the guard who was hiding in the ceiling panel.

Wenia took a step closer to him as the body dropped to the floor.

The lift slowed to a stop. The door glided up, revealing another door waiting for them.

No guards.

He saw her shift her left shoulder under her cloak and wince slightly. Andronikos would figure out what was wrong later. Right now they were about to meet one of the most lethal women on Alderaan.

Wenia opened the door and entered.

A very pissed off middle-aged woman was standing in what looked like an office, holding a drink in one hand, rifle in the other. Her salt-and-pepper hair was short and unbrushed, green robes wrinkled. “Congratulations, Sith. You’ve broken into my home, butchered my assassins, and forced your way into my personal chambers.” She knocked back the wine. “Can I at least offer you a drink before you start making demands?”

“A drink would be nice.”

“Excellent.”

Andronikos shook his head at the Lady’s glance at him. He didn’t need booze to fog up his senses. He watched Wenia sip the wine and pucker her lips at the bitterness.

Lady Rehanna Rist leaned against her desk and propped the rifle up on the chair. “People have so little time for hospitality these days. So tell me. What does the bright-eyed young daughter of Thul want from Rehanna Rist?”

He blinked in surprise. So this assassin knew who they were, and who told them to go her. Andronikos put his hands on his blasters. Lady Rist was not one to let his guard down with. She could probably tell him what he ate for breakfast three days ago. Even if she was drunk off her ass.

Wenia didn’t seem to notice that he was on edge. “I believe this has your name on it.” She handed over the holodisk.

Lady Rist entered it into a holoprojector and looked murderous once she saw what it was. “Well ,well,” she tutted. “Let me guess. You dug this holo out of some dusty archive in House Alde.”

Wenia nodded.

“Let’s just say his royal Jedi-ness Nomar Organa and I are ancient history,” Lady Rist played with the stem of her wine glass, “and leave that dead dog buried.”

“Let’s not do that,” Wenia said sweetly.

Andronikos almost choked on his breath. What? Wasn’t she going to electrocute the assassin lady? Or were they about to have some girl talk about a twenty-year-old fling?

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Lady Rist gazed fondly at the holoprojection. “Nomar Organa and I were in love.”

It was girl talk.

Fine.

As long as he was left out of it.

The Lady’s voice turned sour. “I’m sure he’d write it off as misguided youthfulness, but it’s true. We were going to get married, in spite of our families’ disapproval, and then he got cold feet. That’s all.” She poured herself another glass of wine.

Wenia gestured to the image of Nomar with her own glass. “He seemed really hurt when you stormed out.”

“Hurt?” Lady Rist snorted. “No. Righteous, maybe.” She sipped her wine. “Full of himself.”

“He cares more than you think.”

Was that wistfulness in her voice? Something was there. Andronikos watched her out the corner of his eye. She gazed at him for a moment, gold eyes miserable.

Lady Rehanna Rist tore her gaze away from the hologram. “I-” Another sip of wine. “I don’t know. It’s been so long. Twenty-three years.” Lady Rist downed the rest of her wine.

Wenia offered her glass as a replacement. “I just want to talk to him, please.”

“Fine. I- I’ll call him and ask me to meet me here.” She stared at the young holograms of her and Nomar, hope appearing on her face.

Andronikos didn’t want her to start blubbering on about what her old fiancé did way back then. “Then get on with it,” he spat.

Lady Rist started out of her daydream. “Let me bring him up.” She crossed to the holoterminal and pressed a few keys.

A very long minute later and a much-older Nomar Organa hologram stared at her in shock. “Rehanna,” he breathed, and cleared his throat. “What- what a surprise.”

Lady Rist played with the hem of her tunic. “I know it must be.” Courage flashed across her face. “Nomar, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Go ahead. Anything I can do, anything at all.” The Jedi was trying to be proper, but he was drinking in the sight of her.

“No, not like this. It’s a favor I need, here on Alderaan. I was… hoping we could meet.”

“Of course. I can be there by tomorrow morning.” A faint smile appeared through his beard. “The old place?”

Lady Rist smiled back. “Yes, the old place. Thank you.”

The holocall ended and she nervously turned to Wenia. “Think he’ll come?”

“I’m sure he will.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Lady Rist wrung her hands. “Anyway, he’s agreed to meet me in our old hiding spot in one of Alderaan’s underground tunnels.” She pulled out her datapad and showed Wenia. “Here are the coordinates. Unfortunately, the native sentient bug species, the Killiks, have moved into the tunnels lately. I’ll have to meet you there.”

In other words, she wasn’t going to House Thul with them to be watched, Andronikos thought.

Wenia was still caught on what she’d said. “Did you say ‘native sentient bug species’?”

“Yes.”

Andronikos smiled. They were bugs. How tough could they be?

Lady Rist continued, back to staring at the holoprojector of young Nomar Organa. “They haven’t moved all the way into the old place, but they’ve penetrated pretty deep. I’ll be using the shadows for cover.” She turned and eyed Andronikos. “But you and that surly fellow will probably have to fight.”

Good. He was looking forward to it.

“I’ll meet you down there tomorrow,” Lady Rist said, and shooed them out.


End file.
